cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Apollo
Apollo '''is the Greek God of Light and Healing. '''Background Apollo is the son of Zeus and Leto, his previous wife, and the twin brother of Artemis. After his birth, Apollo was nursed by the nymphs Korythalia and Aletheia. When Zeus' wife Hera discovered that Leto was impregnated by Zeus, she banned Leto from giving birth on terra firma. In her wanderings, Leto sought shelter on many lands, only to be rejected by them. Finally, she saw Delos, a floating island, which was neither a real island nor a mainland. It is said that Apollo, still in Leto's womb, had informed his mother about Delos to put an end to her suffering. Leto, when welcomed by Delos, gave birth there, clinging to a palm tree. When Apollo was born clutching a golden sword, the swans circled Delos seven times and the nymphs sang in delight. Soon after he was born, he was washed clean by the goddesses and was covered in white garment, with golden bands fastened around him. Since Leto was unable to feed the new born, Themis, the goddess of divine law, fed him the nectar, or ambrosia. Upon tasting the divine food, Apollo broke free of the bands fastened onto him and declared that he would be the master of lyre and archery, and interpret the will of Zeus to humankind. Apollo's birth fixed the floating Delos to the earth. Leto was accepted by the people of Delos and she promised them that her son would be always favorable towards the city. According to some, Apollo secured Delos to the bottom of the ocean after some time. This island later became sacred to Apollo. Appearance Apollo takes the form of a clean shaven, young handsome male with short hair and lean muscular build. He can be seen holding a lyre or a golden bow. Known Powers and Abilities Apollo was the most powerful son of Zeus and a highly respected Deity, especially among mortals as they came far and wide for their fortunes from his Oracles. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- Apollo is the most powerful son of Zeus, and possesses tremendous amounts of physical strength. His strength is on par with his sister Artemis, but below that of his sister Athena. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Apollo will never tire under any circumstance, though he consumes nectar and ambrosia to maintain himself. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Apollo is thousands of years old and retains the appearance of a young handsome male. * Nigh Invulnerability '- Being a god, Apollo is immune to all forms of harm and death. * 'Nigh Indestructibility '- Apollo cannot be destroyed in the traditional sense, though he still can be injured under the right circumstances. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration]]' '- He is able to fully heal himself rapidly in a short period of time. * [[Photokinesis|'Photokinesis']]' '- Being a god of light, Apollo has total control over all forms of light, being able to generate and manipulate it at will with extreme proficiency. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- Apollo is able to teleport himself anywhere in the universe, though he usually teleports between Olympus and Earth. * [[Biokinesis|'Biokinesis']]' '- Apollo can heal any creature from any injury, even injuries caused by other gods. * [[Clairsentience|'Clairsentience']]' '- He has the power to sense the energies of other beings, using this to see if they are damaged on a spiritual level. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]' '- Like his father, Zeus, Apollo has the ability to shapeshift into many different forms, and like his father, to help with wooing other goddesses. * [[Power Granting|'Power Granting']]' '- He granted his high priestess, Pythia, immortality, though he didn't grant her eternal youth. Weaknesses * 'Other Deities '- Older, and/or more powerful gods, like Zeus or Athena can overpower him. * 'Divine Weaponry '- Godly weapons are able to harm Apollo. Category:Deities Category:Greek Deities